


Points of Origin

by n7chelle



Series: Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: A moment of contemplation with Clone Shepard.Prompt:Pensare Male - The Kolors feat. Elodie
Series: Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Points of Origin

The Citadel feels like an old friend. 

She lets herself get lost in the crowd coming out of Zakera Midpoint Station. Lets her feet take her someplace she remembers but doesn't really know. Neon and glass, tall seats and dim lighting. She finds a table with a decent view of open space to watch the ships come in. A drink order rolls off her tongue without much effort. 

(Bittersweet tequila and citrus. Achingly familiar.) 

Reilly's bar, Tingxia's drink; she's both and she's neither. Cerberus orange liquid swirls around the ice in her glass. She's all and she's more. 

She's Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Another "full-of-unwritten headcanon" drabble. Reilly and Tingxia are my two Shepards (cousins that sorta look like twins because their dads actually _are_ twins) that go through the events of the OT together. Cerberus sampled DNA from both of them during Project Lazarus to make Jane, who ended up with implanted memories and whatnot from both as well.


End file.
